


Ain't Even Done With The Night

by mickeym



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Time, Graphic Sex, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-03
Updated: 2010-06-03
Packaged: 2017-10-10 02:25:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/94412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mickeym/pseuds/mickeym
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once is a fluke, but what's it mean, when it keeps happening, over and over?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ain't Even Done With The Night

The first time is such a cliché: drunken groping in a utility closet at the WB holiday party. Jensen doesn't know who the dude is; just knows he's tall -- anyone who makes Jensen feel short has to be like a fucking tree -- and pretty, with shaggy dark hair, hot hands, and a hotter mouth.

A fiery hot mouth that tastes like tequila, lime and salt; in between slick kisses Jensen imagines a sun-soaked beach down in Mexico and this guy holding his head between giant hands while he devours Jensen's mouth.

The guy's dick presses against him, hot and hard, searing through two layers of fabric, and Jensen wants it. Feels kind of desperate for the heft and weight of it in his hands, on his tongue; the sort of desperation that consumes him until he's rubbing against the dude, whispering into his mouth, "Wanna suck you off, man."

And those hands, those huge, gorgeous hands, push him to his knees -- not much effort required, because Jensen's already going -- and wrench worn denim open. Dude's commando underneath, which is just hot as sin, and he tastes so good when Jensen finally gets him into his mouth; an explosion of salt and bitter, slick droplets pearling up from the small slit. Jensen tongues it, shuddering when the guy grabs his head and holds on tight as he can to Jensen's too-short hair.

"Fuck, man, your fucking _mouth_." The words are slurred and thick, and Jensen knows he isn't much more sober; probably less, really, to be blowing a guy he doesn't even know, where anybody could find them. He grunts around the dick in his mouth -- big, thick, absolutely gorgeous dick -- and the guy growls, shoves harder forward. "How deep, man? Take me all the way? Lemme fuck your throat...wanna fuck into it, come down your throat; pour my jizz into you."

He keeps up the litany of filthy words, whisper-growled and raw, and they wash over Jensen until he's trembling, hand shaking as he undoes his pants and jacks himself in time with the thrusts into his mouth.

When the guy comes he nearly chokes Jensen; floods his mouth with thick, slick heat that Jensen can't swallow down fast enough. When he's done coming the guy kneels down beside Jensen and takes over jerking him off; licks his own taste out of Jensen's mouth while he drives Jensen crazy, pushing him toward orgasm. He swallows Jensen's pants and cries when he comes, spasms of hot, sticky pleasure all over both their hands.

The guy licks and sucks their fingers clean, then gives Jensen a brilliant smile before disappearing wordlessly, leaving Jensen to try and clean up before staggering back to the party.  

~~~~~

Jensen googles his future co-star's name ("Padawhat? No, seriously, what?") and nearly strokes out when he recognizes the dude he blew in the closet at the holiday party year before last.

He thinks about Jared, his voice rough with lust whispering how he wanted to fuck Jensen's throat; thinks about how good Jared tasted, salty bitter on his tongue, dick thick and hot, filling his mouth and throat.

He stares at the picture on the screen, and wonders if Jared remembers _him_.

~~~~~

The second time is about fifteen minutes after they finish the first shoot for the pilot, and honestly, Jensen's amazed they managed to wait that long.

No closet this time; instead it's a bathroom, door locked against anyone coming in, and Jensen's back pressed against it as Jared rubs against him, tongue slip-sliding around Jensen's mouth, chasing every bit of the hot chocolate he drank while they waited to be released.

"Dreamt about your mouth since that damn party," Jared mumbles, teeth catching on Jensen's lower lip. "Wondered...thought I'd fucking imagined you." Jensen gasps, whimpers a little when Jared licks at the sore spot he left on Jensen's lip. The words keep coming, though, Jared's mouth so _sweethotdirty_, just like last time. "Then I imagined fucking you. Imagined finding you again, maybe in that closet, and 'steada fucking your mouth I'd fuck your ass. Dunno, though, your mouth's so pretty--"

Jared closes his fingers around Jensen's erection, jerking him through his pants and drinking down his moans when Jensen comes a few seconds later.

A minute after that, Jensen's on his knees swallowing Jared down, bitter-salt-sweet against his tongue and the warm musk of sweaty skin making his head spin.

A guy could get used to this, he thinks, as Jared's sounds of pleasure wash through him in waves.

~~~~~

_Supernatural_ is picked up by the network, and every time Jensen hears the promo, "Scary just got sexy", he thinks _man, you have no idea._

The first time Jared blows him is in Jared's trailer, the second day of filming. There's some problem with the sound so they're released until it's sorted out, and Jared casually mentions he has a Playstation in his trailer and is Jensen interested? The door's hardly shut behind them when Jared's dropping to his knees, breath hot and moist even through Dean's jeans. Jensen hits his head against the door frame and hopes he doesn't concuss himself, because that'd be kind of hard to explain.

Jared takes him deep, mouth wet and welcoming, tongue stroking and sliding all over the length of Jensen's shaft. Jared's a fucking tease, too, because he lets Jensen slide out of his mouth until he's just licking at the tip, tongue wiggling against the small slit there. He laughs low and hoarse when Jensen twines his fingers into long, shaggy hair and thrusts forward, cutting the sound off.

Jensen fucks Jared's mouth, his throat, shivering with the pleasure rippling through him.

The ripples grow, expand, sliding thick and hot over him until he's gasping, panting out Jared's name as he comes. Jared's throat works as he swallows, taking everything Jensen gives him. His mouth is red and wet, swollen, when he sits back and looks up at Jensen, tongue slicking across those swollen lips like he's searching for any stray droplets. Jensen feels boneless, legs turned to jelly, and he leans against the nearest hard surface for support while he waits to catch his breath. He's just opening his mouth to tell Jared to switch places with him when someone pounds on the door right behind him, a sharp voice calling, "Jared! Jensen! Y'all are needed back on set now."

"Be right there," Jared calls back, giving Jensen a bright grin. He gets to his feet quickly and leans in close, mouth brushing over Jensen's, and then against Jensen's, his voice low and teasing. "Wanna fuck you later. Can I?"

If he hadn't just come like, two minutes before, Jensen's pretty sure he could get hard just from that. As it is his dick gives a weak twitch, clearly on board with the idea. He tries to say yes but the word gets stuck in his throat, dry and sore from panting for air. He settles for nodding and hisses when Jared caresses him briefly before tucking him back into Dean's jeans and doing up the buttons.

Jensen spends the rest of the afternoon half-hard, losing his train of thought every time he remembers how Jared looked, down on his knees and staring up, his pupils wide and dark; his mouth wet and swollen. When he remembers the intensity in Jared's voice, hunger and heat lacing the words _wanna fuck you_.

~~~~~

They hit Jensen's hotel room, hands already grabbing at each other, pushing and pulling to get their clothes off.

"Fucking drove me crazy today," Jensen mutters, flinging Jared's shirt somewhere in the direction of the chair in his bedroom.

"Least you got to come." Jared's biting at Jensen's throat, teeth scraping over sensitive skin. "I feel like I've been hard all day." He rocks against Jensen, and it's never going to get old, feeling that hard heat and the throb behind it.

"Then what're you waiting for, an engraved invite? C'mon, fuck me." Jensen grins when Jared growls against his throat, the vibration shivering through him.

He finds himself manhandled over to his bed, and fuck if that's not hot, having Jared tug and push him where he wants. He ends up on his back, Jared leaning over him, eyes dark and hot and full of promise.

"Been waiting to do this forever, seems like." Jared bites the words into Jensen's skin, quick, sharp nips that he follows with slow swipes of his tongue, tracing over the lines of Jensen's body. His hands stroke, tease, coax until Jensen's shaking beneath him, breath coming in fast, harsh gasps.

Each nipple is tasted, sucked into a hard, tight point that aches for more, and then Jared's licking down, down, tongue dipping into Jensen's navel then winding downward. He slides his lips briefly over the head of Jensen's dick, sucks until Jensen groans and thrusts upward, and then backs off, laughing when Jensen swears at him.

"Son-of-a-bitch—"

"Be nice. I'm not done yet. Gonna taste all of you, Jen; gonna lick and suck at your ass until you're all loose and wet, and then I'm gonna slide my dick inside and fuck you 'til you don't remember your name." He punctuates each word with a sucking kiss to the insides of Jensen's thighs, and then drags his tongue over Jensen's balls, rolling them gently inside their sac.

"_God_," Jensen manages, and he's sure he had something else he was going to say, but Jared picks that moment to lick back, pushing Jensen's legs apart and cupping his ass, opening him for Jared's tongue.

It feels like liquid heat sliding over him, caressing each ridge and whorl before pressing, pushing, until the muscle has to give way. Jensen feels Jared groan when he does, and then his groan turns to a high, needy keening when Jared spreads him wider, thumbs stretching and pulling at the muscle until Jensen's opened enough for Jared to fuck his tongue inside in quick, shallow strokes.

Jensen gets his hand on his dick just as his body convulses, pleasure rocketing through him and out, sticky ribbons of come spattered across his belly and over his fingers.

"Want fingers?" Jared asks, nuzzling at Jensen's balls, tongue sliding between Jensen's fingers to taste him.

"No," Jensen manages. "Just fuck me, Jesus, _please_." He's still half hard, still stroking himself gently, lightly, his entire body quivering with a weird mix of aftershocks and need.

Jared rises up over him and kisses him hard, tongue sweeping around inside Jensen's mouth once before he pulls away. "Lube and rubbers?"

"Drawer. Over there." He nods in the general direction, brain and body too fuzzy for anything more focused or coordinated. It doesn't matter; Jared's pulling both out before Jensen's finished speaking.

He watches intently, still stroking himself, while Jared rolls the condom on and slicks himself up. He's fucking _gorgeous_, long and lean, muscles bunching and moving under his skin, and his dick hard and thick, standing ready. Then he's settling in between Jensen's thighs, hooking Jensen's legs up and over his shoulders so he can push in, fucking huge as he's thrusting forward, not hard or fast, but steady. It aches, burns, and Jensen breathes out, tries to relax to ease some of the sting.

It feels incredible, and Jensen thinks he hears Jared mutter something similar, but all he's really aware of right now is how tight his body is gripping around Jared's; how he can feel him throbbing inside, making the ache spread deliciously through him.

"Move," he hisses, fingers curling into Jared's shoulders, holding on. Jared grunts something and shifts, and Jensen moans at the sensations.

Push-pull, stretching wider, then relaxing, each thrust a little harder, a little faster, until they've got a good rhythm going and the ache inside Jensen mellows into nothing but pleasure. It sharpens, pulsates through him when Jared changes angles and drives inward over and over against his prostate. Jensen comes again with a long, low groan, his body clenching tight around Jared's.

Jared comes with growl, thrusting in, in, in, holding himself deep inside Jensen while he spasms. He drives the breath out of Jensen when he practically collapses on top of him, but Jensen's feeling too good to care. Breathing's overrated anyway.

"Christ," Jared says, the word low and harsh. Jensen hums an agreement, then whines when Jared moves, pulling out making him throb and ache all over again. "Shh, just a sec." Jared fumbles around beside the bed, and then the room dims as the lamp clicks off. Jensen sighs when Jared slides back in beside him, leaning in close to nuzzle at Jensen's jaw before kissing him.

~~~~~

"I have a girlfriend," Jared tells him later that night, when they're spooned together, damp and sticky with sweat, lube and spunk. Jensen's half-asleep, body relaxed and throbbing in the best way possible, and it takes a few minutes for the words to make sense in his brain. He stiffens when they do, tries to pull away from Jared's embrace. "Hey, no. Wait. It's—it's not. She's not really."

"She either is or she isn't, man." Jensen sighs. "So which is it?"

Jared kisses his neck, just beneath his ear, and Jensen shivers. "The public thinks she's my girl."

"A beard, you mean?"

He feels Jared shrug against him. "If that's the term you wanna use, sure. We were together for a little while, really together. But we're better as friends." He swallows, the sound loud in the quiet room. "I wanted you to know. How it really is."

"And—this? Us?" Jensen doesn't even know what he hopes to hear. He genuinely likes Jared; the guy's like a giant puppy, all big eyes and wide smiles and no personal boundaries, invading Jensen's space and giving affection indiscriminately. He's also scorching hot and fantastic in bed. He wouldn't be the first co-star Jensen's hooked up with, but always before there were more than just two people carrying the show, so if there were awkward moments, it didn't matter quite so much.

So, friends with benefits, or possibly something more? Jensen's conflicted on so many levels.

"I like you," Jared says, the words so quiet they're more like vibrations against Jensen's ear. "I like this." He splays one big hand across Jensen's belly, fingers teasing lightly until Jensen shudders. "Is that—can it just be this, for now?"

"Yeah," Jensen breathes out. He shifts, Jared loosening his hold enough to let Jensen turn so they're face-to-face.  "That totally works."

"We'll just see how it goes." Jared brushes his mouth against Jensen's, tongue teasing lightly along the seam between his lips. "See what happens." The teasing becomes flickers, licks, nips to the fullness of Jensen's bottom lip and then Jared's pressing him back down against the bed, mouth moving, seeking, tasting. "For now, I really wanna fuck you again."

"Sounds like a plan to me." Jensen's already getting hard again, his dick filling, lengthening, and he groans when Jared reaches down to stroke him, cupping and rolling his balls before reaching further back. The groan turns into a low, hoarse moan when Jared presses two fingers into him, body still loose and open, slick with lube from earlier. "God, yes. Fucking awesome plan."

"So glad you think so." Jared laughs. "I have a lot of awesome plans I can't wait to show you."

Jensen can't wait, either.

 

~fin~


End file.
